


Fireproof

by StBridget



Series: Here Be Dragons [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Dragons, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Mac never thought he'd be building a saferoom for a dragon.





	Fireproof

**Author's Note:**

> MacGyver is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> Two Horatio stories in one day! Enjoy!

“I told you to fireproof your apartment,” Mac told Jack when the older man told him about what Jack now referred to as The Great Sofa Disaster.

“I didn’t expect him to set the place on fire!” Jack defended himself.

“Why not?” Mac asked, reasonably.  “He’s a dragon.  You said yourself he has trouble controlling his flame.”

“Okay, okay, you’re right,” Jack conceded.  “Just help me.”

“Fine,” Mac said.  “Just what do you have in mind?”

“I want a fireproof place for Horatio.”

“And just where did you want this space?” Mac said.

“I thought we could use the spare bedroom,” Jack said.  “I don’t know, line it in metal or something.”

Mac thought about that.  “Could work.  I’d need measurements, and it’s going to take some time.  What are you going to do with that thing in the meantime—sorry, _Horatio_ ,” Mac corrected before Jack could say anything.  Mac was not Horatio’s biggest fan, unlike Jack, who thought he could do no wrong, and Riley and Bozer who thought Horatio was “the cutest thing ever” in Riley’s words.  But, Jack was attached, so Mac would do everything in his power to keep his best friend happy.

Jack beamed.  “Great.”

“When do you want me to start?” Mac asked.

“How about tonight?” Jack replied.

“I can do measurements tonight and draw up some plans,” Mac said, “but I probably won’t be able to start construction until the weekend, and that’s assuming we don’t have a mission.”

Jack rubbed his hands together.  “Let’s do it.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

True to his word, Mac came over that night and took measurements.  Fortunately, no missions came up, so Mac was able to work on the plans in consultation with Jack—until Matty caught them working on them on company time instead of doing paperwork.

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” she demanded.

“Not really, no,” Jack said.

“Well, find something!” she snapped.

“Right.”  Mac hastily closed his notebook, and Jack scurried back to his office to find something to do (Matty didn’t have to know what he found was playing solitaire).

By Saturday, the plans were finalized, and Mac and Jack headed out to get their supplies. 

“That’s a lot of sheet metal,” the sales clerk said as he helped them load the truck they’d borrowed.

“We’re building a playroom for my dragon,” Jack told him.

“With that much metal, it must be a Komodo dragon,” the clerk joked, completely unaware that Jack was serious.

“Something like that,” Mac said.

They got the materials home and set to work.  First, they cleared everything out of the room.  Then, as Jack had suggested, they lined it in metal.  Once they were done, Jack brought in Horatio’s bed and his favorite toys.  After it was all arranged to the agent’s satisfaction, he stood in the doorway and looked around.  “It’s missing something,” he said.

“What could it possibly be missing?  It’s lined floor to ceiling with metal.  There’s no way he can set it on fire,” Mac said.

“Not that,” Jack said.  “He needs things to play with.”

Mac stared at him, incredulous.  “You just put in enough toys to stock an entire store!”

“Not that kind of thing,” Jack said.  “He needs things to climb on.”

“So, get him a cat tree,” Mac suggested.

“He might set it on fire.  The whole purpose of this room was to prevent that.”

Jack did have a point.  “What did you have in mind?”

“You know those playground sets they have for kids?”  Mac nodded warily, afraid of where this was going.  “I was thinking you could build one of those, only out of metal.”

“Seriously, Jack?”

“Come on,” Jack wheedled.  “It’d be a chance to stretch that brain of yours.  Just think of the challenges in designing an all-metal playset for a dragon.”  Jack knew there was nothing Mac liked more than a challenge.  The older agent hoped appealing to the genius’ pride would convince him to do what Jack asked.

Mac sighed.  “Fine.  I’ll see what I can come up with.”

Jack clapped Mac on the back.  “Thanks, Mac.  You’re the greatest!”

Over the next week, Mac drew up plans, careful not to do it where Matty could catch him.  Once he found something Jack liked, he made a list of supplies.  Saturday again found him at Jack’s, building his creation while Jack “helped” (mostly by sitting on a lawn chair drinking beer and offering “helpful” (not) suggestions).  Finally, Mac set down his tools and wiped his sweaty forehead.  “There.  Finished.”

Jack walked around the structure, examining it critically.  “Looks good, Mac.  Let’s see what Horatio thinks.”

“By all means.  Heaven forbid Horatio doesn’t like it,” Mac said, drily.  Jack gave him a dirty look, and Mac put up his hands in supplication.  “Sorry, that was uncalled for.”

“That’s better,” Jack said.

Jack carried the dragon into the room and set him on the floor in front of the playset.  “What do you think, boy?”

Horatio cocked his head, studying it.  He approached it cautiously, sniffing it.  He raised a paw and batted at it.  The resulting clang startled him, and he jumped back, then approached again.  He found the ramp Mac had built and crawled up it slowly, still uncertain.  He reached the top and looked around.  He spotted the attached slide and crept forward, putting a paw tentatively on it, then stepping fully forward, losing his balance and sliding down, landing in a heap at the foot with a squawk.

Jack rushed to comfort him.  “It’s okay, boy.  You’ll get the hang of it.”  He put the dragon back on the top platform.  Horatio began exploring further.  He found the tunnel Mac had built and darted through it, sticking his head out the other time.  This time, his squawk was a happy one.  Soon, he was running all over the structure—climbing up and down, racing through the tunnel, and even sliding down the slide, then racing up to do it all again.  Jack was delighted, and even Mac had to smile at the dragon’s antics.

“He loves it!” Jack said.  “Nice work, Mac.”

“Thanks.”  Mac chuckled.  “Making a playset for a dragon.  There’s something to put on my list of accomplishments.  I’m sure that will be very valuable in the future.”

“You never know, Mac.  You never know.”

Jack had a point.


End file.
